Premier rendez-vous
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: AU! Voici comment se passe le premier rendez-vous entre Sam et Gabriel. Avec le malice de Gabriel et le sérieux de Sam, on peut faire plein de choses!


**Bonsoir! Un petit Sabriel rien que pour vous (: C'est un tout petit AU, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

-Hum hum, toussota Sam une nouvelle fois.

Selon ses estimations, il avait toussoté de cette manière plus de dix fois depuis le début de l'heure, soit depuis 13 minutes. Mais malgré ça, son rendez-vous ne parlait pas. Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre, cherchant une méthode pour se détendre, mais seigneur, comment pouvait-il se détendre quand la personne se tenant en face de lui...ne parlait pas! Il lui avait juste dit 'salut' au début de leur entrevue, puis l'avait entrainé dans ce restaurant. Pas un restaurant à proprement parlé, mais plutôt un bar qui servait aussi des plats et pas que des stripteaseuses et des boissons alcoolisées. De toute manière, Sam n'aimait pas ce genre de choses. Tout le contraire de son cher rendez-vous muet.

Parlons-en, de son rendez-vous! Muet comme une tombe, le regard figé sur le jeune étudiant. Gabriel ne faisait que regarder Sam sans rien dire. Il avait des yeux pleins de malice, mais déceler d'autres émotions dans son regard était compliqué. Il arrivait à se cacher des yeux de son ami. 14 minutes. Il n'avait pas ouvert sa jolie bouche depuis 14 minutes! Ce qui inquiéta davantage Sam. Il se remémora du premier rendez-vous qu'avait eu Dean avec Castiel. Dans la voiture de son frère. Et lui, où il était? Dans un bar, avec une serveuse qui se pencha sur son rendez-vous pour lui donner sa boisson préférée. Un coca bien sucré. Ah oui, Gabriel adorait les sucreries! Et les serveuses à belle poitrine à en juger par son regard.

-Hum hum! toussota à nouveau le pauvre étudiant, gêné.

Parce que oui, il était gêné! Le plus gêné des deux, dans tous les cas. Mais il ne devait que s'en vouloir à lui-même, c'était bien lui qui avait invité Gabriel à diner avec lui! Juste entre amis...ou entre meilleurs amis de l'université. Mais entre potes! Ou plus...tous deux étaient étudiants dans une université prestigieuse de la côte Es des Etats-Unis, en droit. Quoique Sam se demandait souvent pourquoi son cher ami voulait tant aller dans le droit alors qu'il était un voleur professionnel à ses heures perdues! Sérieusement, voler le soutien gorge de son professeur, c'était un fait juste, ça?! Ou alors crever en douce les pneus de son entraineur de foot juste parce que ce dernier ne l'avait pas laissé joué, c'était...Sam en rit intérieurement. C'était tout Gabriel, ça. Et il aimait beaucoup ce Gabriel, même si parfois, il avait des envies de gifles envers ce dernier, qui le regardait encore avec un regard amusé.

Zut, Sam se mordit à nouveau la lèvre. Que dire? Que faire? Il aurait dû demander des conseils à Dean...c'était qu'il n'était jamais sorti avec un garçon, surtout dans un bar, alors comment rendre cette fin de journée douce et amusante?

-Je suis désolé, Gabriel, je suis très peu habitué à ça, finit-il par déclarer en brisant le silence gênant.

-Tu crois que moi aussi je sors tous les jours avec des mecs? se moqua comme à son habitude l'autre étudiant.

-Bah...t'es plus branché mecs et sorties, moi je préfère les études! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas ce moment, hein! Ne rien dire aussi, ça peut être bien!

-Te fatigue pas, Sammy. Je vais t'amener dans un autre endroit bien mieux! sourit Gabriel en se levant avec sa gracieuseté...inexistante.

-Où tu m'emmènes alors? demanda curieusement son ami, le suivant dans ses pas.

Gabriel fit mine de réfléchir tout en entrainant Sam près de lui, tous deux sortant du bar en ayant tout de même pris leur repas dans un sac à emporter. Ce qu'il prévoyait, ce farceur? D'abord, une farce, et ensuite, un moment détente!

-On va...au cirque! annonça-t-il avec un sourire à faire peur.

-NON! s'interposa rapidement le jeune homme sérieux, craignant de voir des...brr...clowns!

-Je plaisantais, Sammy! Bon, je voulais t'emmener à l'opéra...

Devant le regard encore plus choqué de Sam, Gabriel se rattrapa rapidement, heureux tout de même de provoquer des réactions chez ce cher petit coincé du postérieur qu'était le fils Winchester.

-Je t'amène...chez moi, par dieu! Tu verras, mon appartement il est superbe! Avec plein de sucreries, et des films qu'on pourra se mater en paix sans ton frère et son petit ami mignon! Allez, Sammy!

-D'une, tu m'appelles pas Sammy, de deux, tu évites de casser la bagnole à mon frère, et de trois...je te suis, Gaby!

-M'appelle pas Gaby!

* * *

**Voilà, fini! L'histoire entre Dean et Cas' vient d'une autre de mes fics, 'First Date', pour ceux que ça intéresse! J'ai repris le principe pour nos deux autres cocos! Peut-être que je referais ça, mais dans ce cas, dîtes-moi les couples que vous voulez! Hormis Destiel et Sabriel puisque je viens de les faire^^**

**Sur ce, passez de bonnes vacances! Et une petite question: dois-je arrêter le Sabriel ou ais-je une chance?**


End file.
